HIM
by Left Shoulder 'Angel
Summary: Pirate. Me dear friends, our beloved Vie is a pirate.The first chapter is basically the summery.JOC.Minor OCOC.WOC.WE.Mostly JOC..WE.I have changed the title from Dark Light to HIM by the way. It's also a drama and romace with some tragic moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonne journée my fellow readers, now, as you might know, I have recently deleted one of my stories that was called 'Taking over Me'. A lot of you could probably care less about that. Any how, I have decided to put this story out in the open. I thought that the theme for 'Taking over Me' was already used so much, ya know, having the POTC characters being put in modern time and having some of my own characters being in there and all. No, I decided ta get rid of that and put an idea out in the open that might have been used before, but not often for I have not seen any. I have decided ta put in some creatures that people love, hate, are scared of, or fascinated by, and they are well known as vampires. These creatures have fascinated me since I was younger, and I thought, hell, why not put my mind with something I have been thinking of since I was a young lass, savvy? **

**Well, I have done my research, and these are not the common, afraid of sunlight, garlic, turning inta bats and shit that people have made up. Nah, these are more like you and I then movies have made them out ta be. There will be some of the common themes such as having fangs and what not, but not anything to much out of the ordinary. They still do lust for blood, but I have also added some twists and turns ta my magical friends. Do not worry fellow readers, I am well educated in this subject, and this story is educational for those that want a good lesson, the fun way, for there will still be instatement and a good steady plot. I hope I have not bored ya ta death before ya have gotten the chance ta read me story, but I just needed ta set ya on the right path, savvy? **

**Disclaimer: Now before I let ya get ta readin', I guess I have ta do this disclaimer crap. I don't own anythin' from POTC, blah, blah, blah, not a single compass, blah, blah, blah. Now, also, I must warn ya, there is some blood (well, of course!) a little violence (again, something out of the obvious) and physical attraction, such as intercourse. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

**PREFACE**

God help me now! I don't know what to do any more, not that I ever have. I have ran through life like I was running in a race, wanting to get to the end as quickly as possible, quicker then the other contestants. The only thing that is un-fair about this race I am having, mine is endless. If I had just listened to my mother telling me to enjoy life, sit back and relax, take your time. If only. Now, I have no choice but to do just that, but in misery.

Here I am again. Running. Running faster then a bullet flies through the air. Running faster then the first rays of the sun grace the oceans soft waves. No matter how much I run, how fast I run, I can't escape his eyes. I can't escape both of their eyes as they found out what had been happening between the three of us. I couldn't even escape the person that has become my dear friend. Her eyes were just as bad as theirs.

How could I have been so un-caring? So ruthless? Now I have not one, but three hurt hearts. Most of all, I have hurt him. Him, the one that has shown me more of the world then I have ever seen. Him, the one that has cared for me like no other, not even a lover could care for their loved one as much as he has for me. He was more then a friend, but lover couldn't come near to what he was to me. Now, I don't even know what I am to him. A which? A whore? Wench? Bustard? Devil? So many words could probably never come to near what I was. Vampire didn't even completely cover my ruthless, animalistic behavior anymore.

_"Pirate."_ His words rang in my ears, louder then the whipping wind and the roaring of the thunder. _"Me dear friends, our beloved Vie is a pirate." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry mates, this is not a new chapter. I was just telling you all that I will not be here for a week. I will be on vacation with some friends, but I will up-date as soon as possiable when I get back. Sorry again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, did ya like the chapter? These chapters are going to get longer for that was just the summery/Opening whatever you call them. This story isn't all going to be on sex and that stuff, for this is going to have a quite sturdy plot. It will have intercourse, as I have said before, but not to much, not to less, just in the right amounts. **

**This chapter is something that has happened before the first chapter, kind of like a walk through time, so to speak. These aren't memories, but that wasn't a look into the future or anything. These chapters in the future, are going to be inspired from the songs by HIM, a fantastic band. . At the end of the chapters that have been inspired by songs, I will have the lyrics, and the name of the song will be the chapter's title. The character that I am putting in this story, the male character that is, the one named Jeraco, was inspired by Ville Valo, the lead singer of HIM. If you would like to have an actual picture of what he looks like in your mind, watch the music video for 'Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly'. I hope I have not bored you with this long A/N, and thank you for your time. **

**

* * *

**

The light from the moon came through the large window, making a pale blue line on the floor, coming up to my bed that was centered by the wall. The pale light traveled over my hips that were covered with blankets which were pulled up to my nose. Even though it was weather that made you want to just forget about dressing and just walk down to the ocean and jump in, I was freezing cold. My throat was sore, body aching, and my body couldn't stop shivering. It felt like if I stepped into a boiling hot bath, I would freeze it in a matter of seconds. I haven't been on a normal sleeping plan either.

Closing my eyes, praying for the darkness to take me away again until I was feeling better, I stilled my body. After a couple of seconds of hearing the waves crashing down on the ocean shore that wasn't to far away, the rustling of the palm tree leaves, I opened my eyes, my mouth in a tight frown. Groaning, I pushed the covers off of me and whirled my legs over the bed, pushing off the bed so that I was standing, but just ended up falling down. Cursing, I got up on my knees and pushed myself up to my full height, legs wobbling a bit. Still on my long list of cuss words, I walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a light fitting blanket that I could walk around in, and headed out of the door.

Silently making my way down the halls which were only lit by the pale moon light that was shining through the windows, I walked over to one of the large windows. My mother always hated walls. They kept the beauty away as she said. The windows were only parted by a thin strip of a wall coming from top to bottom, and then another window would be there. The pattern continued up until the stairs where it was just wall.

As I made my way, slowly and quietly, down the stares, I couldn't quite fight off the feeling that I was being watched. I looked at the top of the stares when I reached the last of the steps, only to find a lonely stare case. Shaking my head with a small smile, I continued my way out of the large mansion of mine. Once my bare foot stepped onto the cold ground out doors, I shuddered, and almost retreated back, but I knew I had to keep going. I had to find out what was happening to me, and there was only one place to go. Back to where it all started.

Walking down the path that lead from my house to the main road, I watched my feet, making sure that I wouldn't trip in one of the rivets that the wheels of horse carriages have left. I then started to feel warm rain drops coming softly down on me, then as soon as it began, it turned into a harsh down pore. I tilted my head up at the sky to see the clouds that were personally giving me my second bathing of the day, and cursed it. The last thing I needed was to start feeling worse.

Turning my attention back to the path ahead of me, I turned to my right and started heading back towards the more vegetated parts of the island that I lived on. Suddenly, just like the rain had started, that feeling that I was being watched came crashing down on me. Stopping, I turn around just in time to see a dark figure stop in its tracks. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out, just a soft gasp of fright. The figure starts walking again, in a brisk pace, and I try to move, but my feet seem to be stuck, my whole body seems frozen. Then, suddenly, as if I was striking a match, I got my body back under control and turned back down the path, taking off at a sprint.

Still clutching onto the blanket, I thanked the heavens that I didn't have the decency to wear shoes. It would have just made life harder to fight for. In my case, to run for. Turning my head slightly to the left so I could see over my shoulder, I saw that the figure was now in a run as well, easily catching up to me. I turned my attention back to the patch in front of me, and gave a slight whimper of fear. Mud was splattering on my calves and thighs, but I could care less.

My blanket was flying back in the wind as I ran, but I could feel that it was slowing me down. I couldn't drop it though, it was my mothers. The last thing I had of her. But then again, the thing that was chasing me wasn't after my blanket...It was after me. If I dropped it, there would be the slightest glimpse of me getting through this ordeal alive. Maybe I could trick the thing that was gaining up on me, then come back for the blanket and get home. Get to bed, and wake up tomorrow with this all have being a bad dream.

Before I even got the chance to think of the whim of the plan, I felt a harsh tug on my blanket that caused me to lose my balance, tugging be back to the ground. I landed on my left side, my hips facing up towards the sky while my left cheek was pressed into the mud. Opening my eyes, I turned my head so that I was looking up at the dark figure that I could now identify as the same man that I had seen that night when I had fallen ill. Short brown hair with hints of facial hair, his hazel eyes stared down at me with hunger. His pale completions were intensified by the gleams of the moon. Moving slowly so I could sit sideways on my legs, my right arm keeping me up, I looked into his hypnotizing eyes.

He was absolutely gorges. I was shocked at how perfect he was. He smiled the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen, his perfect pale lips revealing his perfect white teeth. He was like an angel that God banished to Earth. He leaned over a bit, extending his hand for me to take. I looked at his perfectly pale hand, and I moved my hand a little, but just as I was about to take it, I stopped. This had been the man that was chasing me. It was also the man that had almost killed me that one night.

"Come on darling, there is nothing to be afraid of." The man said in a velvety voice that made it hard to resist his request. With no more hesitation, I put my pale hand in his which caused him to smile even more. Helping me up from the mud, not letting go of my hand, he used his other one to whip off specks of fresh mud from my cheek. "Darling, you are a fighter, aren't you?" He chuckled as he looked into my golden eyes. I couldn't help but smile. The fear was still inside of me, but it was slowly leaving my body as his hand softly rubbed mine.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked, placing his free hand on my head. I shook my head 'no' and he frowned. Then a thought came to mind, and it startled me. Looking into his trusting eyes, I couldn't help but feel fear come back to me in a rush.

"How did you know I was feeling under the weather?" I asked, my voice raspy from whatever sickness I had, and also fear. He seemed like he wanted to avoid where the conversation was heading, but he sighed and looked away.

"It's my fault." He whispered, and before I knew it, my eyes were shutting from exhaustion that I didn't know I possessed and I was falling. The man didn't let me fall though, for his arms came around my waste, and he softly picked me up into his arms. I forced my eyes to open as much to let me see the angel that was carrying me away from the path, which started to frighten me. I tried to twist out of his arms, but he just looked down at me and pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Shhhhh, don't move." He whispered as he looked back in front of the path he was making up.

"Where are you taking me?" I whimpered, feeling sleep tugging at me hard. He looked down and gave the sweetest smile I had seen anyone give before.

"You'll see." He said, and started humming a lulling tune. I felt my eyes closing again as I got wrapped up in the sweet notes that were coming from him.

_"She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go"_

I couldn't help but feel slightly confused by his song. He couldn't possibly be thinking of me, could he? I don't even know the man yet he sings like we are lovers. I couldn't hide the fact that it did make me feel better, mentally. Like someone cared for me. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, already starting to open my heart to the stranger.

* * *

**Sorry it is such a short chapter, but it is going to lead up to a longer one. You will get to know the characters more as the story progresses and what exactly they are. Jack is going to be coming in soon as well, and by soon, I mean the next chapter. Please review, they mean the world to me and it inspires me to keep going.**


End file.
